Cassie's Ward
Cassie's Ward — Books first appears in: Touch the Dark. Introduction The lopsided pentagram tattooed on Cassandra Palmer's back is actually a ward that can stop most magical attacks. It was crafted by the Silver Circle itself and it has done some fairly amazing things,Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Cassie has had the ward on her back from the time she was very young.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 Its original pentagram shape had stretched as she grew older, and it ended up being an ugly tattoo that covered half her back and part of her left shoulder.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 Cassie believed for a long time that Tony had it put on her. She later found out that her mother somehow transferred it to her before she died when Cassie was four.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Origins ✥ It was the Silver Circle's own ward that Cassie's mother had transferred from herself to Cassie. When it flared for the first time a few years ago, the Circle knew that Tony had lied when he told them that Cassie died in the car with her parents. They have been hunting Cassie ever since.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 ✥ It's hundreds of years old and priceless, one of the Circle's real treasures. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Backstory ✥ Agnes loaned her ward to her Heir—Elizabeth O'Donnell—for a training exercise right before she eloped with some loser. Naturally, she didn't bother to give it back first. (This is the ward that Cassie has on her back.) Curse the Dawn, ch. 1 About Powers & Abilities * Flares and zaps those that threaten her.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * Drew it's power from the Circle untill they cut it off—they put a block on it. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * The ward in not imprinted on her aura, so draws power externally.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * Designed to sense intent.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Characteristics / Nature * It's hundreds of years old and priceless, one of the Circle's real treasures.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * It's both a tattoo and a work of art, per Mac.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 * Designed to fit over her aura like a glove Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Needs a stable field to keep a proper grip.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Physical Description * A lopsided pentagram tattoo ward on her back. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Other Details * May not stop a nonmagical assault of the caliber of a Golem. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * The Duthracht Geis is causing interference with her ward—the more powerful spells cause the most trouble.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Elizabeth O'Donnell * Agnes * Mac * Magic Tattoos * Silver Circle * John Pritkin * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Aura * Consul * Tony's Vampires * Cassandra Palmer * Dark Enchanted Forest in Faerie Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow The Circle put a block on Cassie's Ward—it won't flare. She can't depend on it for protection. The Circle can't remove it unless they have her in their power.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 From a distance, the Circle can only block it—not deactivate it—they feared she'd use it against them. They would not have closed the connection because whenever it flared, it gave them her general location.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Mac says he can fix her ward by linking it to a new source of power: her Pythia power. She refuses. He says that none of his other tattoo wards will be strong enough for Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Mac fixes her ward and gives her Sheba. Mac explains that her ward didn't flare when his hawk tattoo bit a cut in her hand because it's more advanced than the other wards and it's designed to sense intent. Mac didn't mean her any harm.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Her ward did not flare when the Consul grabbed her leg.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Mac looks over her ward once they land in Faerie. He says that the Duthracht Geis is interfering with her ward. He can fix it after she gets the gems removed.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Quotes : "...This particular ward is designed to fit over your aura like a glove does a hand, but it needs a stable field to keep a proper grip. An active geis is interpreted as a serious threat, and your natural defenses go into constant turmoil, trying to reject the invader. But, by doing so, they make it impossible for your artificial protection to do its job.” — Mac to Cassie Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 See Also * Wards * Sheba * Magic Tattoos * Magical Objects and Weapons * Magic * Time Travel Log Book References External Links *The Meaning Of A Pentagram *The Pentagram in Depth *Pentagram - Wikipedia *The Pagan's Path ~ Witchcraft & Shamanism - History Of The Pentagram *PENTACLES AND PENTAGRAMS *Witchvox Article *Urban Dictionary: pentagram *The True Meaning Of The Pentacle | Angelic Muse *What is the origin and meaning of the pentagram? *Pentagrams - the meanings *The Pentagram And Horned Goat's Head *Is the Inverted Pentagram Evil or Satanic? Category:Magical Objects Category:Cassie's World